


Jukebox Jams and ShowTunes

by Jacky_think_about_it



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD!Christine because it’s theCANON., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe bounces from bad job to bad job trying to support herself, Dustin conforms to the revival backstory for him with added personality details, F/F, F/M, Jenna has a big crush on Christine but Chrissy is too oblivious to notice, Jeremy and Christine work at a singing diner, M/M, Madelines a “French” food critic and Dustin is highkey pining after her, Michael enjoys flirting with a certain flustered waiter whose bad arc recieving compiments, OCD!Jeremy, OH did I mention he’s the cook in the diner?, Pining Michael, and Rich is their shift manager and Brooke’s the greeter, hes Chrissy’s cousin if you haven’t read the revival backstory post yet, jakes an athelete and childhood friend of rich, jennas a reporter and loves it, michael is shameless and loves to flirt with Jeremy whenever he sees him, oh! Michaels a musician, they are also roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_think_about_it/pseuds/Jacky_think_about_it
Summary: Read the tags it’s sums up most of what I’m about to say -Jeremy and Christine are ROOMATES who work at a singing diner. Jenna Rolan is a small article report searching for a big scoop to get her ticket out of the gossip column. Chloe’s trying to break old habits and make some cash to skip town. Brooke just wants to find someone who calms her. Michael flirts with the cute flustered waiter at the diner he sometimes performs at. Dustin keeps trying to get Madeline’s attention. Jeremy just doesn’t want to get fired.





	Jukebox Jams and ShowTunes

**Author's Note:**

> So I know you’re probably think this is a terrible idea for me to add on another story to my roster when I still have three on going stories. I hear ya. But when I got this idea I wrote so quickly. It was the first time in the last couples of MONTHS that I’ve been excited to write. So I feel strongly about persuing it. So please support me! Thank you and enjoy -

“ _Chrrrrrrriissssttttinneeeeee_!”

 

 

 

 

Jeremy tapped her shoulder, _she always slept past her alarm…._

 

 

 

  
They'd been living in the same crummy apartment for four years but yet she never improved her sleep habits. Hell, she was practically **impossible** to wake up. He glanced at his watch again, ‘ _shit rich is gonna kill me!’_

 

 

 

  
He bounced his leg anxiously as he poked and prodded Christine some more.

 

 

  
“ ** _Christine_**!”

 

 

 

She mumbled in her sleep, her eyes scrunching up and shifting in the sheets.

 

 

 

Jeremy sighed, he'd have to do the ultimate evil.

 

 

 

 

“ Christine I give you three seconds to get up before I rip open the shutters…” jeremy threatened.

 

 

 

  
She muttered simple nothings in response, drawing a sigh from her roommate's lips.

 

 

 

  
“You asked for it!” With a jerk of his wrist the blinds ripped open unleashing vast hell of early morning sunlight. She wailed and screeched.

 

 

 

 

“ jeeeeremmmmy w H y !” Christine cried.

 

 

 

 

“ I'm sorry chrissie but we're gonna be late for work! And I'm already on probation so I can't risk anything right now -”

 

 

 

  
“ yeah yeah I get it.” She exhaled and pouted before leaping out of bed.

 

 

 

 

 

She scrambled to find her uniform before yelling across the room to jeremy, “ have you seen my -” he held it up with a smile.

 

 

“ oh you are an angel! How about my name ta-”

 

 

 

 

 

“ put in your purse last night! “ he beamed.

 

 

 

  
“ how are you always so organized while I'm so -” she gestured vaguely at herself and then her side of the room, which was _covered_ with dirty clothes, manga, and old plates from various meals. Jeremy turned to take a peek at his side which was meticulously organized and tidy.

  
“ well short answer chrissie, you have ADD and I have OCD. “

 

 

 

 

 

  
She paused and nodded. “ **these are true facts,”**

 

 

 

 

 

“ Yet we compliment each other _perfectly_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

  
They laugh and join hands. Jeremy looks at their intertwined fingers, but his eyes glance to his watch.

 

 

 

 

“ SHIT! WERE TOTALLY GONNA BE LATE AGAIN-!”

 

 

 

 

  
They rush to grab the keys to Christine's VW bug, jeremy frantically putting his apron and name tag on as she _speeds_ down the highway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Christine swears repeatedly as the car in front of her drives waaaay too slow for the speed limit. She honks the horn aggressively and jeremy stops her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ Chrissie it's not worth stressing ove- OH MY FUCKING GOD”

 

 

 

 

  
He had spotted the dashboard and the radio and saw the time once more. Jeremy leaned over and bashed the horn Frantically.

 

 

 

 

“ RICH IS GONNA KILL MEEEEE-”

 

 

 

 

 

“JEREMY STOP I CAN'T SEE”

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ THE LIGHTS GREEN GO YOU ASSHOLE!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE! ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ WERE YOU TAUGHT TO DRIVE BY BLIND NAKED MOLE RATS AND RAISED BY FUCKING DOGS, STOP SCRATCHING YOUR DICK AND GO!”

 

 

 

 

 

“ I'M GOING TO HANG MYSELF AND YOU'RE ALL RESPONSIBLE -”

 

 

 

 

 

“SCREAMING FEELS GOOD!”

 

 

 

 

 

They somehow managed to arrive at work with only a  minute to spare. They went in through the back employee door. They attempted to sneak in gracefully but as they crept Jeremy’s apron got caught on a platter and it came **_crashing_** down.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“ YOU TWO! Trying to sneak in again ? You think I wouldn’t notice you’re late ? “ rich snarled. _For someone so small he had a lot of fire in him._

“ it’s only been a minute Rich! At least we came ! “ Christine tried to frantically calm down her boss, jeremy nodding and together the two were looked desperate.

 

“ you’re still on probation Heere. I didn’t forget about that _scene_ you caused. “

 

“ I-! “ rich shot him a look and Jeremy _faltered_ , “ yes sir….”

 

Rich sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“ Okay OkAY. I let you off this time Heere just… don’t gimme that look.”

 

 

 

  
Jeremy tilted his head confused. “What look.”

 

 

 

 

“ the look like I just kicked your dog… or you’re the dog and I kicked you- you what just,” Rich shook his head, “ just get to work we open in ten.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! Please leave me some comments and tell me what you though what you’re excited for and what you think of the revival cast 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love  
> -Rose


End file.
